


Biology Lesson

by phlebotinxm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Horny Scientists, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz is a Good Boyfriend, Minor Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: Of all the things Fitz loved (from science to Astrology, without forgetting Scotland and beer), his most favorite was the sounds and reactions he could get from his girlfriend when he made love to her.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Biology Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I've got 0 excuses for this. I just wanted to write smut. The ending is a little bit of fun, too. Also this is situated towards the end of season 3, perhaps between 3 and 4 (just try to think about the fact that Bobbi and Hunter are still here, because I miss them alright).
> 
> All mistakes are mine, English isn't my first language and I'm not a biologist either, so there's that..
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me if you liked it! xx

Of all the things Fitz loved (from science to astrology, without forgetting Scotland and beer), his most favorite was the sounds and reactions he could get from his girlfriend when he made love to her. He’d never been really interested with sex growing up, and honestly didn’t picture it as a big deal or something to really obsess over before Jemma. But ever since their first time after their undercover mission together, he’d discovered a whole new world he found himself incapable of resisting. Luckily for him, Jemma didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, quite the contrary. There were few things Fitz was sure of when it came to himself, but he was definitely sure he could both follow directions and put his hands to good use. Which, when it came to their sexual life, was a blessing. 

It was funny, in a way, to learn what they liked as a couple and as individuals behind closed doors. Jemma wasn’t the same between the sheets as she was in their lab, and Fitz found that he loved every single version of her passionately. When it came to him though, he wasn’t surprised to realize that the things he liked the most when they had sex were tightly linked to Jemma’s pleasure. One of his most favorite hobbies? Worshipping her body until she came apart even before she’d gotten to touch his cock. There was something deeply satisfying for Fitz every time he saw pleasure contort her face. He wasn’t the most confident man in the world (how could he, surrounded by secret agents with muscles he’d probably never get close to have), but it didn’t matter when Jemma moaned his name in pleasure in the confines of their bedroom. 

And this time, like all others, was no exception. Beneath him on the bed, Jemma squirmed, letting out a soft laughter as his stubble grazed her neck. He’d found that his girlfriend  _ loved _ his new look, her eyes darkening the first time she’d seen the beard, and he was more than happy to please her. He’d found out soon after when he’d rubbed his cheeks against her stomach playfully that she loved beard burns equally, and he had obviously obliged. Sliding his lips down her neck to find her breasts, Fitz pulled back just enough to take the sight in. When he loved everything about Jemma, there was something about her breasts that made his head spin. They were simply perfect, round and full and oh so beautiful when he cupped them in his palms, even more so when he suckled on her nipples. He loved when she was on top of him, riding his dick just the way she liked because he got to see them move with each movement she made. He loved when he felt them press against his chest whenever they kissed slow and languid, and he loved when she moaned in pleasure every time he massages them thoughtfully. 

This time was no exception, and Fitz spent a great deal of time suckling each erected nipples, closing his eyes as Jemma dragged her fingers through his hair. Her legs were parted underneath him, and when he still wore his boxer briefs, she was completely naked. He could feel how much his actions impacted her with the way she bucked against him, trying so desperately to get some pressure on her aching core. Sometimes, when he teased her well and spent more time than necessary on her nipples, her clit was so swollen that she couldn’t resist rutting against him to relieve some pressure. He’d let her ride his thigh until she came only from his mouth on her breasts and her rutting against him once, and the image was printed in his brain forever. 

“Fitz please” Jemma begged, finally. Her lips were swollen with his kisses, her eyes darkened by desire, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

“Yes Jem?” he asked, pulling back just enough to admire his handiwork. Her nipples were shiny with spit as they pointed towards him, and he couldn’t resist grabbing one of her boob with a firm hand to massage the warm flesh.

“I’m so wet” Jemma whined. “I need you to touch me.” 

Humming, Fitz pushed one last lingering kiss against her nipple before sliding down the bed a little more. Her flat stomach was quivering under his kisses, and he took the time to look up at her, chin propped right under her belly button. 

“Your mouth makes me go absolutely crazy” Jemma whispered, looking back at him. Her right hand found his hair again, and he gasped in pleasure as she pulled some of the strands between her clever fingers. “I feel like I’m gonna explode with the tiniest touch of your tongue.” 

More than eager to test this theory, Fitz smirked. He wriggled a little more towards her center, smiling at the way she parted her thighs without shame. He loved everything about this woman, but the way she so openly gave herself to him was something he’d probably never get over. He’d told herself more than once that he didn’t deserve her, and he still believed it. 

“Fitz” Jemma pressed, the hand at the back of his head more pressing. 

“What, I can’t appreciate the sight for a minute here?” he teased. 

Her cheeks grew red, and he chuckled. 

“It’s not like you’ve never seen it before” she eventually huffed. “or fucked it, even.” 

Fitz absolutely loved when her English and uptight persona slipped away to reveal a dirtier, more crude Jemma. He’d never thought she would be this open during sex, but it had been a pleasant surprise that he was not getting tired of. He’d always been secretly fond of bossy Jemma in the lab, and he absolutely adored bossy Jemma in their bed. 

“Well you’re the biology expert aren’t you?” he asked, licking at his finger to wet it a little. She was plenty soaked already, her entrance twitching with anticipation, but he didn’t want to satisfy her by putting in a finger just yet. Instead, he pushed his digit against her clit, making her moan. “You know both sensations and experiences can vary with each partner. I just want to make sure I’ve learned how to play your body  _ perfectly. _ ” 

Under his index, her clit was swollen and pulsing. Fitz knew exactly how she liked it to be played with, firmly but not roughly, never with dry fingers but most importantly, she came harder than ever when he licked at it just  _ right _ before sucking it gently in his mouth.

“Screw biology” she replied in a gasp. “Put your mouth on me, Fitz!” 

And who was he to refuse? Pushing the tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerve, Fitz started gently playing with it until he heard Jemma sigh above him. He knew exactly what she preferred, but he loved to tease her a little bit beforehand. When her hand started gripping his hair more tightly, he finally licked her just the way she liked with the flat of his tongue, relishing in the taste. Her juices soon coated his tongue and dripped in his beard, and he felt her thighs close around his head as he worked, dropping his head slightly to lap at her entrance before pushing the tip of his tongue inside of her. Jemma let out a moan of pleasure, back arching off the bed, and Fitz pushed the flat of his hand against her stomach to still her. Then, he went back up to suck at her clit inside of his mouth, closing his eyes when her nails scratched his scalp. 

He was vaguely aware of the sounds Jemma made behind the pounding in his ears. In between her squeezed thighs and his hums as he licked and sucked at her, his senses were all but reduced to the taste of her on his tongue, and he loved every minute of it. He was aware however, of the sobs of pleasure Jemma let out when one of them resonated more than the others. 

“Jemma” he whispered, throwing a glance at the bedside alarm clock indicating past midnight. “Jem, you need to be a little more quiet.” 

Jemma didn’t even blink as she replied. “I don’t give a flying fuck if Hunter can hear us” she groaned, cheeks red with pleasure, body trembling. “it’s not like he and Bobbi didn’t wake us up several times before.” 

She had a solid point, and there was something undeniably sexy about the way she was carefree with her pleasure. When Fitz wasn’t a extroverted by nature, there was something oddly pleasing at the idea of letting their respective best friends know how much he pleased his partner, especially with how much Hunter had teased him at the beginning of their relationship. 

“Damn woman” he whispered, using the distraction to push two steady fingers inside of her with his free hand, keeping the other against her belly to get the angle he desired. 

As expected, Jemma let out a loud cry, her thighs tensing. Fitz looked at her for a moment as he kissed the inside of her leg, dragging his damp beard against her pearly skin. Her pussy was squeezing his fingers deliciously, and he crooked them just the way she liked to get the desired effect. 

“Isn’t it wonderful” he whispered as he looked at his fingers disappearing inside of her. “to see how well the human body is made?”

“Fitz” she sobbed, her free hand twisting the bedroll. 

“I find it beautiful” he said again, face hovering above her mound as his breath caressed her clit. “To see how tight you are around my fingers, how wet you’re dripping on the sheets. I love how well your body accommodates to take me in entirely.” 

Fitz had never really understood sex talk. He didn’t really mind it in the few porns he’d watched at the Academy, but he’d also found some completely ridiculous. He’d worried about not being able to dirty talk in bed, not really seeing the point, but of course everything had changed when he’d first slept with Jemma. Maybe their dirty talk was a little more scientific than needed, but what about it? It wasn’t like they didn’t unashamedly opened up about their love for science. 

“I love knowing I am the one that makes you wet like this” Fitz kept going, “and I love every tiny little reaction I get everytime I eat you out. I could spend my days between your legs Jemma, and never get tired of it.” 

Jemma let out another moan as he gently twisted his fingers again and again in a ‘come here’ motion, before diving in to put his mouth on her clit again. He knew she was close, he could feel it around his fingers and with the way she grabbed his hair even tighter than before. Just as his jaw started to ache wonderfully, he rolled her clit between his lips again and flickered the tip of his tongue against it, and she was done for. Her swollen lips closed around his fingers as she came, spamming around him in the most delicious way as he kept on teasing her bundle of nerve with the flat of his tongue. He stopped midway through her orgasm, knowing how sensitive she could be, and pulled back just enough to suck a hickey on the inside of her thigh as he watched her pussy twitch around his digit. He’d never get tired of this view, just like he’d never get tired of the broken moans she let out when she came. She’d been loud, louder than she was when he was inside of her, mostly because she often pushed her face against his neck to stiffly her cries. There was no way Hunter wouldn’t tease them in the morning, but Fitz couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Oh Fitz” Jemma said as she opened her eyes, looking down at him. “I’m never gonna get tired of this.” 

Chuckling, Fitz pulled his fingers back slowly before licking them clean, eyes never leaving Jemma’s. “I sure hope so, because I’m not gonna get tired of this either.”

“Come here.” 

He let her boneless legs fall on the bed as he loomed over her, Jemma framing his head as she pulled him down for a kiss. He could feel the wetness his beard left on her chin when they changed the angle of the kiss, but he couldn’t think about anything sexier than the idea of marking her like this after bringing her to orgasm with his mouth. Her body was warm and pliant beneath his, and he couldn’t resist bucking his hips against Jemma’s, trying to relieve some pressure in his boxer briefs.

“Hmm” Jemma hummed as she broke the kiss, licking her lips in a way that should be illegal. “My turn now.” 

Hooking a leg behind his, she flipped them over quickly, standing above him in all her glory. Fitz didn’t hide the pleased sigh he let out as her breasts wriggled right above him, and he eventually helped her get rid of his boxer briefs when she sighed impatiently. 

“Do you know that having sex frequently can increase the quality of your sperm?” Jemma finally said as she straddled him again, pushing a soft kiss against his mouth before sliding down his torso and towards his navel. 

“Oh you tease” he whispered, throwing an arm on his forehead as he looked down at her. “Just because I gave you vague biology facts doesn’t mean you have to get back to me on that one.” 

Jemma laughed. “I wouldn’t dare. Mainly because I’m better than you in biology, even though you do appear to know exactly how to play my body the way I like.”

“Well, studying facts and applying knowledge with my fingers happen to be my domain of expertise” Fitz huffed, if not a little breathless. 

Jemma’s mouth was now hovering above his cock, rock hard and jutting against his stomach. With careful movements, Jemma slid her hands up and down Fitz’s thighs before she grabbed his cock firmly, pushing a kiss against his slit. Fitz let out a breath, stomach quivering under the ministrations, before she put his mouth around him. As much as Fitz liked to go down on his girlfriend and make her scream, he was but just a man, and he loved every single time she went down on him as well. They didn’t do it nearly as often as the other time around, first because Fitz could barely repress himself when Jemma’s mouth was involved, but also because he often grew impatient without the intimacy of her kisses and the feeling of her body against his. However, he wasn’t one to deny how much he loved it while it lasted. 

“God, Jem” he groaned, looking down at her pink lips stretching around his cock as she tried to get a little more in her mouth, coming up for air before going down again. 

Jemma pulled back just long enough to lick her lips. “Hold my hair” she asked. 

He tried wrapping as many strands of her hair as he could around his fist, accompanying her movements as she went up and down his cock. The wet sounds of her mouth against his actually made Fitz a little dizzy, and soon enough he pulled her off with a gentle hand against her jaw. 

“Too good” he rasped as she wiped the corner of her mouth, now wet with spit, with her hand. “Want to be inside you.” 

She was quick to straddle him, and Fitz let out a low moan when her wet core came in contact with his lower belly, and their lips met hungrily. One of the few perks of their intimate life was that they didn’t need to care about condoms anymore, since Jemma had an IUD, and it was honestly one of the highlights of Fitz’s life. 

“Can I ride you?” Jemma asked against his lips, her fingers twitching against his torso. 

“Do you even need to ask?” 

Fitz was a simple man. He loved his girlfriend, sex with his girlfriend, and he loved to please her more than anything in the world. So naturally, one of his favorite positions was when she rode him, giving him the most perfect view of her bouncing tits and face contorted in pleasure. He loved knowing that she could control her own pleasure like this, and use him to make herself come. Plus it gave him an amazing access to her entire body, and Fitz wasn’t an engineer for nothing: he loved to use his hands. She dismounted him just long enough for him to sit down with his back against the headboard, propping a few pillows between his body and the wood to be more comfortable. As she positioned herself over him with a hand against his shoulder and one against the headboard right beside his head, Fitz pushed a kiss against her swollen lips. 

“Love having you like this” he rasped as she slid a hand between their bodies to guide him inside of her, lowering herself down until he bottomed out. “God, I love you so much Jems.” 

“Love you too” she whispered back, rolling her hips in tiny little circles to grow accustomed to his girth, her walls slowly relaxing around him. “You feel so good.” 

Fitz couldn’t resist enclosing her in his arms, both arms locked tight behind her back as he flushed their bodies together, mouth collinding in a deep kiss. Jemma was quick to find the rhythm she liked, rocking her clit against his pelvis with every movement of her hips, moaning unashamedly in Fitz’s mouth and against his neck. 

“Want me to help?” Fitz eventually offered, closing his eyes with bliss every time her walls fluttered around his cock. 

“Please!” 

Sneaking a hand between their bodies, Fitz reached the patch of soft curls between her legs. Jemma liked to shave it all off sometimes, but it had been a couple of stressful weeks around the playground with new cases and components to analyze in the lab. During that time, they’d fallen into bed as soon as they were done with work and dinner with the team, and it actually was their first time doing anything remotely intimate in two weeks. Jemma didn’t really have time to shave carefully the way she liked best, which left her with a dark patch of curls right on her mount. Her lips were bare, because she didn’t like when it wasn’t entirely smooth, especially when Fitz used his mouth on her, but he still enjoyed the remaining hair he could feel under his fingers. Jemma did as she pleased with her body, and he would never say anything otherwise, but he really liked when she wasn’t entirely hairless. 

Diving towards her pussy with the V of his fingers, he caressed the place where their bodies met, appreciating the way her lips stretched around his cock with each movement. In his ear, Jemma let out a moan as she pushed her face against his neck, warm breath caressing his skin. Gathering some of her wetness, Fitz then went back up to rub at her clit with his thumb. The angle wasn’t the best but the way Jemma clenched around him immediately made him groan, and he let his head fall against the headboard with a thud. 

“Oh Fitz” Jemma moaned, using her thighs muscles to raise her body only to fall back on his cock harder than before. 

“Yes Jem” he replied, using his free hand to caress her breasts. “Just like that.” 

It felt like coming home. As cliché as it sounded, after spending so many years without sex they’d fallen into a routine with one another, and they  _ were _ quite addicted to one another. In the past weeks, Jemma had often woken up in the morning with swollen and tight nipples, her underwear soaked with want as she rolled over and ignored how much she wanted to straddle her sleepy lover rubbing at his eyes as he woke up. They could have had morning sex, at some point, but Fitz was definitely not a morning person and they had to wake up extremely early for work lately. Morning sex at normal waking hours was a go, but morning sex at 4:30 in the morning was a definite no. 

“God I missed you” Jemma sighed as she rolled her hips. She raised her head just enough to kiss him again, their tongues meeting as he started to play with her clit gently again. 

Fitz broke the kiss to nuzzle against the side of her head, hot breath caressing the small strands of hair in her neck, making her shiver from head to toes. As much as they’d missed the sex itself, the intimacy was making their head spin with pleasure as well. In the lab and around the Playground, they never really got to be engage in any public (or not) display of affection, mostly because it was still their workplace and as close as they were with their teammates that they considered family, they were both too professional for that. But it was hard, being in a relationship with someone and craving their presence and touch without actually getting a moment to themselves. Nobody had blamed them when they’d sat side by side on the couch during dinner a little earlier, leaning against each other and exchanging quiet conversations as they ate, and they certainly didn’t say anything when they’d slipped away a little earlier than usual. Everybody was on edge, but they also knew that Fitz and Simmons were the very first ones up and very often the last ones to leave the lab and join them at dinner. 

“I missed you too” Fitz replied, his free hand letting go of Jemma’s hip to cradle her face, kissing her softly. “I love you so much.” 

No matter how many times Fitz had told her that since they’d gotten together, Jemma’s heart never ceased to swell every time she heard it. From the moment he’d confessed his feeling at the bottom of the Atlantic to the moment they’d first kissed after Maveth, the strength of his love for her always left her a little breathless. 

“I love you too” she replied, before aching her back a little, putting one of her hand on his thigh for leverage as the other one stayed on his shoulder. 

This way, she could ease some of the tension on her thighs as she used the strength of her arm to move on his cock, hips rolling in circles. Her G spot was quite literally assaulted with the tip of his cock with that angle, and she couldn’t quite hold back the loud whimpers she let out. 

“God, Jemma” Fitz whispered, his thumb working on her clit a little more fiercely, his other hand back on her hip. “You’re so gorgeous.” 

Weirdly enough, Jemma had never felt embarrassed under Fitz’s gaze. Even when she caught him staring sometimes in the lab or in the privacy of their bedroom, she always felt her lips stretch around a smile in response but never once felt the need to hide from him. His gaze was filled with pure adoration every time he looked at her, and years later, it still made her toes curl with love and affection. When they had sex, one heated gaze from his deep blue eyes was enough to make her belly heat up with pleasure, and this time was no exception. 

“Gonna come, Jems” Fitz panted, brows creasing in pleasure. “Feels too good, I’m gonna come.”    
“Come for me, Fitz” she replied, keeping her fast rhythm as she rode him. “Let go.” 

She was close to her climax herself, but she recognized the way Fitz’s belly was tensing and the way his hips shuddered when he approached his own peak. Watching him come apart as her body quite literally enveloped his was something she’d probably never get tired of, and all it took was for her to go back to her previous position and wrap her arms around his neck for him to lose it. With a groan, Fitz pushed his head in Jemma’s neck, flushing their sweating bodies together as his cock twitched inside of her. She could feel him come, his cock twitching and semen leaking around his member as she kept moving her hips in small circles, and he stilled finally. She stopped her movements altogether, knowing how sensitive he could get after an orgasm. Against his neck, he was still panting hard, and she smiled as she ran her fingers in his hair slowly. Fitz was always a little numb after coming, especially when he got to come inside of her.

“Good?” she asked as she kissed the side of his head, inhaling his musky scent.    
Fitz chuckled against her collarbone. “Hmmm”

Jemma closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace. Her body was still buzzing with the almost orgasm she’d had, but for now she loved the way Fitz held her tight against him.

“You’ve fucked my brains out” Fitz eventually muttered, kissing her shoulder before leaning back against the headboard, putting some distance between them. 

Their torsos were still flushed together, but Jemma could actually gaze upon his face this way. His face was entirely relaxed, big blue eyes shining as he looked at her. 

“One of my proudest accomplishments” she replied teasingly. 

When she leaned down to kiss him, it was unhurried and soft this time. Inside of her, his cock had softened again and slipped out of her as soon as she shifted, pulling back just a little to be able to extend her legs. She groaned as she let herself fall on the mattress with her legs spread, most certainly looking as debauched as she felt. 

“God Jemma, do you want me to get hard again?” Fitz asked as he slid down the bed to lay by her side, looking down at her body with hunger.    
“Well, I’m not sure you actually can” she replied with malice when he propped himself on one elbow, their legs touching with his proximity. “But I certainly wouldn’t mind if you gave me a hand at the moment.” 

She caught his right hand between hers, raising it to her lips to kiss it tenderly before pushing it down her body with determination.

“Yeah?” Fitz asked, a little breathless. “You were close?” 

It wasn’t uncommon for Jemma to come when they had penetrative sex, because she knew her body and Fitz knew how to play her perfectly. But it wasn’t always the case either, something that didn’t bother her since Fitz always made sure to get her off before actually pushing inside of her. Sometimes though, like tonight, Fitz came when she was on a verge of another mind blowing orgasm and she didn’t hesitate to ask for a little help afterwards.

“Yes” she breathed as he used his fingers to part her lips, wet with her desire and his come. “Felt so good to have you inside of me again.” 

Fitz knew what she liked best, of course, and with a slight change of position to give him more leverage he pushed two steady fingers inside of her. He made sure to press his palm firmly against her clit as he crooked his fingers inside of her, and Jemma let out a low moan. She parted her thighs even more, hooking one above Fitz’s legs to give him more room to work with as he pushed his face against her neck. 

“So gorgeous, Jemma” he whispered, nipping at her neck tenderly. “make yourself feel good on my hand, sweetheart.” 

It wasn’t often that they used pet names for one another, but it always made her feel extremely special when he did. Using her balance on Fitz’s legs and her feet firmly planted on the bed, Jemma grinded against his hand without shame. She could feel Fitz’s scruff rubbing against his neck and shoulder as he let her use him for her own pleasure, and it wasn’t long before she felt her muscles tighten with her upcoming orgasm. Fitz recognized the signs as well because he pulled his head back just enough to be able to speak. 

“Kiss me” he asked, big blue eyes pleading when she turned her head around and looked at him. 

If she knew that he mostly wanted to stifle her moans, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she let herself be kissed lazily, closing her eyes as she came with a moan that got lost in Fitz’s mouth. Her walls fluttered around his fingers, her clit throbbing and legs shaking, and finally she stopped moving to lay on the bed, boneless. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” Fitz said after a moment, rubbing his nose against the side of her cheek.    
Jemma smiled. “You’re quite a charmer, aren’t you?”    
“Always.” 

By the time they’d took turn in the bathroom to clean up, it was almost two in the morning and their bodies were aching with exhaustion. Using one of Fitz’s shirt as a pajama and putting on one of his boxers, Jemma slid under the covers again with a barely concealed yawn. 

“I love seeing you wearing my clothes” Fitz said as he came out of the bathroom wearing the exact same thing.    
“I’m actually too lazy to use one of my knickers tonight” Jemma replied as he settled down on the bed beside her, tucking the covers around them both like the overprotective boyfriend that he was. “Since I’m gonna be leaking come for the better part of the night anyway, might as well wear one of your underwear.” 

Fitz let out a scandalized scoff, which made her laugh. His cheeks were slightly red as she settled against his collarbone, her favorite spot to sleep on. It was funny to see how some things never changed, no matter the state of their relationship. Fitz had fucked her against every surface of the room and put his mouth on every part of her body, yet he still blushed like a schoolgirl everytime she mentionned his come running down her legs every time he came inside of her. There was no denying the way he bit the inside of his lips when she got up to go to the bathroom and clean up, and Jemma knew that there was a whole new set of kinks they had yet to explore together. She couldn’t wait. 

“Did you set the alarm for 7?” Fitz asked as she started to doze off, lured to sleep by his fingers in her hair.   
“Yeah. Good night, Fitz.”   
“Good night, Jems.” 

* * *

For the first time in what felt like forever, Fitz and Simmons woke up feeling rested and tangled in each other. They’d moved during the night, Fitz now spooning Jemma as he woke up slowly, rubbing his jaw against her shoulder. 

“Slept well?” he asked with a rough voice, still heavy with sleep. 

Jemma sighed in contempt, stretching her limbs slowly with a yawn. 

“Feels good” she replied, humming when his arms tightened around her. She could feel his erection push against the curve of her ass, and her body heated up in reply. “Feels good to finally sleep a little more, and it feels good to wake up in your arms again.” 

Fitz chuckled against her shoulder, peppering her skin with little kisses as he rocked his body against hers. Jemma could feel the dampness between her legs rub uncomfortably against the boxer briefs she was wearing, obvious traces of their late night activities as well as her state of arousal. One glance at the alarm clock told her that they had around 15 minutes before their alarm clock rang, which left them enough time to recreate their late night activities, or at least some of them.

“Can I?” Fitz asked as his hands moved from her belly to the edge of the boxer briefs she was wearing, fingers partially inside already. 

Jemma let out a soft moan when his pinkie brushed against her pubic hair, so close yet so far away from the place she wanted him the most. 

“Yes, please.” 

It took a bit of wriggling for them to push their underwear down their legs, but when their bodies flushed together again this time, they were naked from the waist down. Jemma bit her lip around another moan as they rolled their hips together for a little while, before Fitz grabbed the inside of her knee to prop her leg open. 

“Good?” he asked as his cock rubbed against her center, spreading wetness all over the inside of her thigh. It made a mess, the action incredibly dirty but also awfully sexy. Finally, Jemma reached between her legs to angle his cock, and Fitz sank into her with a sigh.    
“Good” she replied, voice tight. 

She went lax against his chest as he pressed kisses all along her jaw and neck, rubbing his beard against her reddening skin. For a moment they just enjoyed the embrace as he stayed still, and when Fitz finally rolled his hips, Jemma let out a small whine. 

“I’m so sore” she whispered, eyes closed. 

Her walls were fluttering around his cock, aching because of their late night activities after spending so long without any type of action. 

“Am I hurting you?” Fitz asked immediately, freezing his movements.    
“No” she replied, undulating against him “feels good. So tender.”    
“God, Jems.” 

They didn’t do much talking after that, much to both their pleasure. When the previous night had been about enjoying it as much as possible, this morning was all about getting off and enjoying the last moments of intimacy they’d have before God knew when. Soon, the sounds of their skin slapping against one another filled the room as Fitz muffled his groans of pleasure against Jema’s neck and Jemma moaned in her pillow. Fitz’s grip on her leg was almost painful, and the angle didn’t bring much stimulation to her clit, but Jemma loved every second of it. When she felt Fitz’s rhythm falter, his strokes a little less coordinated as he plunged a little deeper within her, she brought a hand to the place their bodies met to circle his cock with two fingers, using her palm to rub against her sensitive clit. The extra stimulation had Fitz groaning, his hips snapping a little forcefully against hers as he finally came with a grunt. Jemma was a little too sore for another orgasm herself, but she sighed happily as he pulled back, a rush of come following his cock.

“I need to shower” she said, turning around to push a quick kiss on Fitz’s lips. 

He was spread on the bed, eyes still glazed with pleasure as he looked at her. Jemma smiled at him, getting up to gather her clothes and slip in the bathroom, that she closed behind her. It took Fitz a couple of minutes to be able to move, and when he did so he changed the sheets of the bed after turning off their alarm clocks while waiting for Jemma to finish in the bathroom. It took her her usual 20 minutes to get ready, and his heart skipped a beat when she got out of the bathroom. She was wearing a white blouse with her favorite black skirt, and her long hair was slightly curled, falling down her shoulders graciously. She’d done the same makeup as always, with a thin trace of eyeliner and a coat of mascara, but she looked absolutely stunning and Fitz could feel his heart clench when their eyes locked. 

“You know, sometimes I wonder what you’re doing with a man like me” he spoke without thinking, still staring at her openly.   
Jemma rolled her eyes. “Probably because I love you, because you’re an amazing man with a big heart and because you’re my best friend and we work wonderfully great intimately, sexually and professionally speaking?” she said, standing in front of him with a smile. 

Fitz’s only response was to kiss her softly on the lips, tasting the strawberry lip balm she’d applied. 

“Now go shower before you say anything stupid again” Jemma said, taking the dirty sheets from his hands. “I’ll finish the bed, and then we can go get some breakfast because I’m starving.” 

Fitz’s shower was quick, as always. They left the room hand in hand, unashamed as they walked in the common room where Hunter, Bobbi and Daisy were already seated. 

“If it isn’t our favorite lovebirds” Hunter said immediately. 

The smirk on his lips made Fitz blush, but Jemma kept her head high as she let go of Fitz’s hand to put some water in the kettle, grabbing their favorite mugs. 

“Let them be, Hunter” Bobbi said, barely looking up from her cup of coffee.    
Daisy looked between the four of them with a puzzled expression. “Have I missed something?” 

Fitz sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the other end of the table. Jemma brought him his cup, and he put some cereals in her bowl in response. No one made a comment on their synchronicity, which was a first considering how much the team liked to playfully tease them on their habits all the time. Perhaps it was because Mack wasn’t around yet. 

“Let’s just say” Hunter said with a wide smile, “that FitzSimmons here finally found some alone time. And enjoyed it, very, very loudly.”    
“Hunter” Bobbi warned, hitting him on the shoulder. 

Fitz stayed silent, glaring at Hunter when Daisy let out a snort. 

“It’s alright” Jemma said as she finally sat down next to Fitz, kissing his temple as she did so. “I’m not ashamed of my healthy sexual life, which also happens to be very satisfying. Maybe you could learn a thing or two, Hunter, who knows?” 

This time, Hunter let out a scandalized yelp as Bobbi chuckled, putting down her cup of coffee to prevent an embarrassing incident as she shook with laughter. Daisy wasn’t fairing much better, hiding behind her hand as she looked between Hunter and Fitz, the latter staring at him with a smug smile. 

“I can’t believe this” Hunter said finally. “I can’t believe you” he told Bobbi, before facing Jemma. “And I can’t believe you didn’t at least blush like a schoolgirl when I mentioned you moaning for hours right next to my bedroom!”    
“Oh, come on Hunter” Jemma replied with a chuckle. “It’s not like you and Bobbi didn’t regularly keep us up, so I feel like you of all people should just sit down and eat your breakfast.”

Daisy let out another huff of laughter, barely concealing her amusement anymore. She bit in her apple, chewing loudly as her eyes met Bobbi’s delighted gaze.

“Plus” Jemma added, “it’s not my fault Fitz is good with his hands. Maybe you could actually learn a thing or two, he’s an engineer after all. Sometimes, the human body isn’t that different from any other machine.” 

This time, Bobbi winked at her, raising her hand to high five Jemma as both their boyfriends blushed harder than ever. Hunter seemed reduced to silence though, and Jemma nudged at Fitz’s side with her elbow with a an amused smile.

“Could we maybe talk about something else than my hands and my girlfriend’s orgasms?” Fitz eventually begged, face half hidden by his cup of tea.    
“Perhaps for now” Daisy countered, pointing a finger at Jemma “but we girls need to have a girls night very soon, because I wanna know more about how Miss Jemma Simmons turned out to be so open about her sexual life.” 

Fitz let out an audible groan, but the matching smiles on Bobbi and Jemma’s faces were enough to tell Daisy that this discussion was far from over, much to their dismay. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg!


End file.
